Second Redemption
by DracoSeven
Summary: Post Gauda Prime. Vila and Avon make an attempt to steal a replacement for the Liberator.


Twenty electric blue flashes burst into the security block of The System.

Entire bulkheads melted silently away with virtually no remaining heat. A scan was made in less than a microsecond and then halted. An eighty metre ship rolled lazily out of its attack run at well below sub-light, moving as if it were super-dense. Perfectly targeted fusion and plasma weapons laced the Oktonus with high energy death, yet only succeeded in raising the hull temperature a few degrees before it slipped inside their field of fire.

Without any further weapons discharge the steel blue ship burst through two defense fields and six decks to come to rest at security sector Delta Six Eight. Two heavily cloaked men darted from out of the craft, one covering the other until they reached a small grey door. Plasma bolts from the ventral port kept the corridor clear as one of the men deftly breached the entry. With the Oktonus blocking the main decks no one could see the two men lead a third figure back to their ship.

It all happened in less than a minute and the Oktonus was out in free space. In seconds The System launched interceptors that were an order of magnitude faster than the Oktonus.

"Well Logan," Avon snarled, "you and Vila have gotten me out of The System, thanks. Any ideas before they blow this incredibly slow antique to stardust?"

"I've planned for this, Avon."

"And I thought only Blake could be so stupid. The Universe must be getting smaller."

Vila opened a flagon of wine and swallowed hard. The ships were G class Starcutters and could do what The System could not: move very quickly. Their firepower couldn't penetrate the hull of a heavy nuclear materials carrier like the Oktonus but they could raise the temperature inside enough to vaporize the crew. Splitting into two groups the Starcutters made a pass across the nose of their big slow target. The heavy guns aboard the Oktonus seemed pitifully slow and short ranged. The interceptors had made several hits and had broken off before the ship responded.

"Well, before I die I will have had the pleasure of knowing a man even more inept than Blake." Avon said tonelessly.

In the middle of the second pass one of the Starcutters tumbled end for end, another exploded. The others spiraled away or just kept going. Vila wiped wine and perspiration from his face and spoke nervously.

"I think we scared them off a bit."

Avon watched the monitors in disbelief.

"What happened to them?" He snapped at Logan. The tall lanky man looked away toward Vila and spoke in a low voice.

"These weapons were never meant for direct fire. Those zombies flew into a super-dense particle cloud I dispersed at better than time distort fourteen. Their ships were holed, they didn't have a chance. I happened upon this little phenomenon when I was aboard a vessel that attacked The System quite some time ago."

Avon recalled a name he heard when he was first captured and interrogated by The System.

"I've heard of you, you must be the same Logan who murdered Captain Scullus. The Federation never discovered how though. Nice trick, using Kessel particles to destroy the Starcutters."

"Dense particles, of course," Vila parroted.

"Naturally Vila, you of all people could relate to what is extremely dense."

"Avon, it's a wonder you didn't burst open with all that charm of yours and kill the lot of them back at The System, saved us all a lot of trouble."

Avon ignored Vila as usual. Logan never took his eyes off Avon as he pulled a large ballistic pistol out of his console chair.

"Scullus was mad and stupid, we were doomed in our attack on The System. He was looking for a quick way to get Star rank by pirating Deep Space Vehicle Four.

Captain Scullus suspected trouble and had us scanned secretly for weapons.

It was easy for him to find and kill anyone armed against him later."

Logan held up the weapon.

"This has no energy field so no one even knew it discharged-"

"Six lead projectiles that carried him out of the airlock and into The System." Avon finished the confession. He had seen it while scanning Servalan's unofficial Federation files. Now he had a face to go with the name.

"So what do you want with me, that you went to such lengths to engineer my escape? And how did you find Vila?" Avon demanded.

The Andromedan War had saved Logan's life. Few crews had survived and combat experienced technical personnel were hard to find. The Federation Tribunal found insufficient evidence to indict Logan. The only witness was a Federation agent unwilling to lose his cover over a man like Scullus.

"The fate of all those whose ambition exceeds their ability." Servalan said with disgust. With that she let the matter drop. The ranks could deal with it themselves. Scullus had become an embarrassment. The Federation decided to transfer Logan to Beta Antares to train desperately needed replacement crews.

"This ship Avon, was refitted by the most promising students in the Federation and the few Master Techs left alive. The Federation was kind enough to supply the manpower and materials for me to effect my escape. The Local Administration suspected something but their planet bound agents said I had insufficient power to break orbit. The ship is far too heavy for conventional drives so a talented pupil and I converted a pair of B-19s. Unfortunately, the student was as loyal as he was gifted and I had to leave ahead of my planned departure. I left behind two shot-up Mark II pursuit ships and a very angry Federation."

"So you're wanted by the Federation, aren't we all?" Suspecting yet another Servalan plot Avon was paranoid as ever.

"After breaking out of Beta Antares I needed more weapons and cover. A Space Major on Epheron owed me a large debt. At first he seemed willing to repay me. It turned out to be a double-cross."

"I thought only Avon managed that kind of luck." Vila interrupted, unable to resist returning a jibe to Avon.

Avon, intent on learning more about his newfound benefactor paid no attention to Vila.

"This Space Major Vinn bullied a Federation prisoner into breaking into my ship and mining it with explosives. Bombs made this fellow nervous so he steadied himself with the contents of my wine locker. Poor Vila had such a bad head for days. I never thought Amagon port wine would save my life one day."

"You still haven't explained what it is you need from me." Avon said brusquely.

"Avon this should be mutually beneficial, shouldn't it? I'm going to help you with the task that got you in lockup back at The System, to steal a replacement for the Liberator. You really should have brought Vila along, he's rather better at theft than you are." Avon stared impassively at Logan, wondering if this were a prod about his infamous Federation banking debacle.

"This ship usually registers as a neutron star fragment. It can and has, withstood heavy bombardment from the Federations' best. However, it will scarcely manage time distort 2. You can make star drive modifications like on the Scorpio. I also need the three Mark Six computers Vila and I "obtained" from the Federation to be deprogrammed from lockout. They will keep me well ahead of the Federation. Put them online with the stardrives and I will disappear happily into 81,000 light years of free space, and you will have a replacement for the Liberator."

"Why don't you take the Liberator for yourself?"

"I've had enough of the Federation. I don't need the kind of attention a ship like that brings."

"That's all Logan, no wealth or vengeance? Well now, you may just have yourself a deal."

With that, Logan excused himself from the bridge for crewrest. Avon looked the ship over for surveillance devices and eyed the readouts briefly.

"Vila, who is this Logan and what do you know about him?"

"Avon, Logan's not like Dorian or Keiller he's just on the run like us."

Avon pointed to a small locker near the pilots' station.

"Vila, open this door."

"But Avon--"

"Now Vila!"

"Yes Avon, sure Avon, anything you say Avon."

Vila crouched down for a minute and then sat back. The door swung open. Avon reached in and with his eye for fine instruments selected a few and opened the flight computer console.

Logan returned to the flight deck to find Avon in the Captains' chair watching the main viewer with seeming disinterest. Avon spun around in the chair.

"Logan, I've got control of this ship. It will go where I say and when. The computers will respond only to me."

Avon got up and stood in front of the main screen with his hands behind him. Logan's eyes narrowed as he stared across the bridge at Avon.

Vila braced himself for yet another of the many confrontations Avon had drawn him into. Logan settled into the captain's chair and sighed theatrically.

"Avon, you need only ask, there's no need to coerce me or my flight computers. You are worse than the Federation that you fought for so long."

"Blake fought for so long you mean."

"You saw to all that though didn't you Avon." Vila chided.

Avon gave him a look that reminded Vila just how ruthless he could be.

"In two days we will arrive at Gauda Prime."

Avon said pointing at the screen behind him. The thin man roared with laughter. Avon was unmoved.

"Two hours Avon, not two days."

Logan pushed a control and the screen flickered. Gauda Prime loomed up, scant spacials away.

"It was too easy. I should have suspected something."

Avon declared, in what was for him a quite cavalier manner.

"You've spent the last few hours overriding a simulation. I took the liberty to plot a course to Gauda Prime. To pick up Orac I'd imagine." Logan said smoothly.

It suited Avons' purposes well to be free and on Gauda Prime.

Let Logan have his little subterfuge. With Orac on board Avon could control the ship no matter where Logan had hidden the main computer.

The Oktonus spiraled in near Plantation 5. The remains of the Scorpio were still visible beneath the undergrowth of the untended farm. The stronghold once used by Blake was deserted now; The Federation having long since abandoned the planet for a more easily exploited one. As the Oktonus was about to land Vila spotted a large grey cyborg heavily armed and patrolling the area.

"Logan, have you seen anything like that before?"

"No, it looks non-Federation, the design and markings are all wrong."

Vila ranged half the ships weapons on the cyborg.

"No Vila, even if you manage to annihilate it the explosion will probably be monitored."

"Very likely, Logan," Avon agreed. "Cyborgs, even the most advanced cyborgs need extensive technical support."

"But Avon, it doesn't look very friendly." Vila maintained.

"Enough debate Vila, we land now!"

Avon angrily punched the controls. The ship responded swiftly and quietly. Countless tons of fused Herculanium alloys crushed the cyborg to dust as the Oktonus set down on top of it, effectively solving the problem of distress calls or hostile intent.

The ship was secured and the three men armed themselves and went outside. Planetfall felt good even to a hardened traveler like Avon. Vila relived the terror of Gauda Prime shootout.

Logan simply checked his many and varied weapons while the other two took an uncharacteristic pause.

"Let's move." Avon growled. In thirty minutes the crew of the Oktonus was inside the deserted Federation complex.

Avon got his bearings from the corridor facing out to the woods. Using a short range detector Avon scanned for Orac. Heavy rains had altered the terrain. Avon stopped at a sinkhole thirty feet across.

"Orac is in there?" Vila asked, as if on cue to irritate Avon. "No Vila, fortunately not, but he--, it, is nearby."

Avon seemed completely absorbed in his quest for Orac. He set out towards a heavily wooded area without another word. Vila and Logan followed closely behind. The foliage grew so lush that it formed a verdant canopy that blocked out much of Gauda Prime's strong sun. The forest stopped at an escarpment overlooking a box canyon. Avon pointed his scanner at the buildings below.

"Orac is down there among the huts, the reading is strongest from the large one at the mouth of the canyon."

Avon shut down the detector.

"Our operatives tell us Orac is here, tell us and you will live. If we have Orac we will leave. We are a logical race, needless violence is not in our nature."

The command cyborg was taller and adorned with green and gold insignia, the one Avon had destroyed was smaller and less refined. "Time is short for you and your people, speak!"

The cyborg leaned into the man's gaze. The village high priest was a small thickset man, tanned and bald. His black eyes bore into the grey giant with pure contempt.

"Tin gods are false gods to my people. We know not of your talking box Orac."

It seemed the Cyborgs had come upon an isolated group of humanoids that still followed cults and idol worship. The only man they had come in contact with regarded them with contempt and unworthy of respect.

A blue-white flash came from the big hut. The cyborg captain strode out of the building and disappeared into the woods. Logan ran to the edge of the hut and covered the entrance with a fearsome looking blaster. Avon kicked the door in. The high priest was slumped in a throne-like chair. Avon nudged him with his boot.

"The cyborg must have killed him judging from the blast we saw."

"Of course not, only a colossal dullard would draw that conclusion."

"Thank you Orac, now forgive a colossal dullard and tell us where you are, unless you care to remain here forever." Avon quipped.

"A viable alternative to your unenlightened company, Avon," Orac retorted, insolent as ever and probably miffed by Avon's long absence. Avon overturned a covered table to reveal Orac's location.

"I knew this man." Vila chimed as he slunk in. "He was the biggest con artist and cheat I ever met, he--"

"Is quite dead Vila," Logan concluded.

"He was Par Tompkin, he probably hid here when the Federation declared this an open planet and the bounty hunters moved in. Not a bad sort really, never hurt anyone."

"A fitting eulogy Vila, thank you." Par Tompkin jumped up as if he had just seen an old friend. Par cast aside his robe and the blast jacket underneath.

"Vila old son, good to see you--" Par's eyes went wide. Another flash and there was no doubt this time, Par was dead. He would never see a single credit of the money he hoped to get for Orac. The long, painful charade had ultimately been futile.

"You've located Orac for me I see."

The big cyborg had returned with another trooper. Avon and Logan fired on the pair, they crumpled under a hail of red plasma bolts. Only the cyber leader got up. With a sweep of his hand he disarmed Logan, Vila and Avon. He was fast, much faster than the troopers.

"I'll take Orac now, I'd have killed you had Orac not been in my line of fire."

Vila dropped to his knees and begged for mercy.

"Spare us and I'll give you Orac's memory packs. They're on our ship, I'll be happy to get them for you."

"My scouts would have detected any ship landing here, any duplicity will make your demise all the more painful. Tell me where your ship is now."

"We've been trying to recover Orac for months." Avon built on Vila's lie, deducing that these were recently arrived scout troops. "The ship is four kilometers southeast of here." Logan added.

"All I've got is that ship. Orac's memory packs are in the aft hold, so don't bother tearing up my ship to find them." Logan continued, trying to keep cool. The alien took the bait and signaled for scout six. There was no response. Scout five checked in, confirming scout sixe's disappearance.

The trooper made his way to the Oktonus while the leader interrogated his prisoners.

In the middle of his propaganda speech the cyborg fell silent and left, sealing the hut with a large boulder from the canyon.

"That buys us some time, now what?" Avon said solemnly.

"He won't be back." Logan decreed with a twisted smile.

"Logan's' statement is quite correct." Orac spoke up suddenly, as if it were all quite trivial.

"But how do we get out of here?" Vila whined.

The battered cyber-trooper abruptly rose up and pushed away the boulder with his one functional arm.

"There is a nebular collision in progress and I must see it. The android has served our purpose, let us make haste. "

Orac had used the cyborg to unblock the door and was in a hurry to get into deep space. Avon led the way while Vila and Logan carried Orac, who urged them on in imperious tones.

Once aboard the Oktonus Logan and Avon got Orac set up and were stunned to see scout five standing in the main corridor. Before either could move Vila came up from behind them.

The cyborg fell to pieces. A stout pale mutoid stood behind the shattered android, grinning with a Childs' satisfaction.

"But that thing has the strength of five men--" Vila looked incredulous.

"Funny you should mention that Vila. Oskar has the strength of five men, five very strong men. Oskar is a Federation attempt at bio-engineering a docile, tireless slave. It was a failure. Oskar is indeed very strong and tireless. He is also docile, unfortunately Oskar became inherently lazy. The Federation abandoned the project. I managed to coax a little work out of him on Beta Antares."

Logan turned to Avon.

"He and Vila get on quite well. And as you can see he keeps the ship quite secure."

"Vila, it seems we have yet another Federation fugitive in our midst. We'd better leave Gauda Prime before anyone else shows up. Logan, get this ship into space." Avon had suspected someone else was on board.

The Oktonus made orbit and was soon in deep space. Avon worked on the Mark Six computers while Orac searched for the materials that they would need for the star drive conversion. Vila and Oskar amused themselves with games. Vila found that Oskar was much like Gan, open, honest and tremendously strong. Logan checked the ships sensors for Federation patrols.

Space Commander Baril checked his readouts. The ship had become difficult to follow after it left Gauda Prime. Servalan would have his head if he lost the small spacecraft in background signals.

"Speed?" He asked his mutoid crew.

"Time distort 2, sir." The mutoid watched her screens closely.

"Commander Baril, the target ship is on a course heading for Sector 6." The other mutoid stated.

"Good, keep me informed of any changes. We don't know if they have scanner capability so maintain maximum interval."

Captain Baril was an old school commander, being Servalans' henchman made him uneasy.

At time distort 2 it would be a long mission. He got some rest while the mutoids maintained their surveillance.

"Avon, I've located materials needed for the star drive conversion. They are on a planet called Envaal," Orac explained.

"Orac, where is this planet Envaal and how long will it take to get there?"

"Envaal is in proximity to Terminal and some 76 hours distant at present speed. The planet has a breathable atmosphere and a small level of radiation."

"Is the radiation the type caused by photon drives?"

"Precisely, the planet is independent so the probability is high that the Federation has not yet discovered its usefulness."

"Thank you Orac." Avon smiled, he knew that with photon drive he would finally be able to steal Deep Space Vehicle Four. Kerr Avon would be free from the Federation and in a good position to kill Servalan.

Out in deep space Servalan brooded in her stark white headquarters. She contacted Beta Antares.

"Bercol, have you captured the ship that ran your blockade?"

"The Oktonus is under pursuit--"

"Call that ship what you like but don't disappoint me Bercol, you know better than that." She switched the panel off and called in Space Major Vinn.

Logan made some adjustments to the ship's drive apertures. In his haste to leave Beta Antares he hadn't gotten them aligned completely. The Oktonus picked up more speed. The intercom clicked on.

"Logan, come to the bridge." Avon announced unceremoniously.

"On my way." Logan closed the panel and left for the bridge.

Avon stood near the main console. Vila and Oskar were already waiting.

Logan stepped onto the bridge. Avon flipped a switch. The three Mark Six computers came online instantly and flawlessly.

"The B-19 drives are ready. The computers are ready. All we need is to go to Envaal. Orac, how much longer to planetfall?"

"The Oktonus will be in standard orbit in 4.2 hours." Avon put his hand on Orac's key and snapped it away.

"Excellent, we go in fast and we go in armed. Logan, can you land this ship covertly near the main installation?"

"The drives are in perfect alignment, that makes this ship scanner-quiet as well as nearly invisible. We can land within 1000 meters if the weather stays bad."

"Perfect Alignment? Logan, you're too modest. Let's get on with it."

Oskar stood by grinning.

"Does he ever change his expression?" Avon said caustically.

"More often than you do, Kerr Avon." Logan retorted. Avon scowled.

"Better alive and alert than dead and grinning. I'd rather keep my wits about me." Avon walked off the flight deck.

Logan slipped the Oktonus into a ravine close to the Envaal research center. The thick grey atmosphere hid the ship as if it were in a lake.

Director Harmon was notified of a star fragment that had been tracked to the horizon and had then disappeared. He was told that it was nearby when it went off the screen.

"Meteorites are a rare occurrence here, Director Harmon. We should investigate immediately."

"True enough Purcell, but remember our priorities, if we do not show more progress the consortium will cut off our funds."

Director Harmon was sure he could build a practical photon drive. He just needed more time.

Avon walked stiffly into Harmon's' office. He presented the coordinator with a perfectly forged credential. It was from a University with a completely unintelligible name. Coordinator Purcell was not impressed.

"I, Cyrus Bellum, am not used to such shabby treatment, who is director here!" Avon shouted. "Shall I make it a little plainer for you? This planet Envaal has a rather unique radiation signature." Avon goaded them.

"I told you we should have put up better screening." Purcell stammered.

"Recriminations are pointless, Purcell, there wasn't time for them anyway." Harmon remarked as he entered.

"Besides, no one should recognize what it means, if this man knows the significance of our little planet's energy spectra perhaps he really can help us."

Scientists, lab technicians and administrators gathered to hear Avon's dissertation on photonic drive theory. Vila and Logan were left with almost free run of the rest of the complex.

"These locks around here are rubbish, might as well not bother at all."

Vila was actually disappointed at the ease of entry.

"Vila, let's grab the stuff Orac listed and leave." Logan reminded him.

Vila liked working with Logan, he took far less chances than Avon. Logan was a lot more open as well. Besides, Logan had never tried to kill him.

"All the mathematical details are here, in just a few months I hope to see a practical working model." Avon concluded, holding up a small plastic data cube. An overzealous scientist grabbed it and fed it into the main computer.

Avon stared intently at him, and then at his own empty hand.

The scientist turned red and his eyes were wide.

"Dr. Bellum, this is the most complete data I have ever seen. It must have taken years to compile all this!"

Men and women crowded around to see the formulae. Avon slipped outside on the pretense of gathering more materials.

The Mutoids informed Commander Baril of the target ships landing.

"Full scan, let's see what they're up to. Stay close to the horizon, I don't want them picking us up." Baril took no chances.

"The target vehicle's engines are cold, no residual energy. It has been down there for some time." The Mutoid responded.

"Monitor for life forms, lets see who goes near that ship." Baril leaned over the monitors and watched for himself.

The Oktonus skimmed the surface of Envaal until the research center was eclipsed by the planet itself. The blue-black ship then veered into deep space.

"Orac, do we have all the materials to complete the Photon Drive?"

"Yes Avon, you and Logan should be able to complete the installation in less than three days."

"Excellent Orac, we begin immediately. When it is finished you all know what we must do." Avon looked resolute.

"No time like the present eh, Avon." Vila sounded reluctant as always.

"Suit yourself, Vila. Sooner or later Servalan will catch up with us. We need an edge. Without the Liberator we are dead."

"By the way Avon, what did you give the people on Envaal that caused such a stir?" Logan inquired.

"A mathematical model of a star drive. Perfect in every detail. It can never be made to function of course. Orac worked it all out." Avon smiled.

The crew of the Oktonus began the final phase of the star drive.

Setting down among a belt of asteroids one drive was refitted while the other was kept online for maneuvering. Orac optimized the detection systems to get more range. Despite the good cover and Orac's linkup with the ship's sensors everyone was tense, with the possible exception of Oskar.

He helped with the heavy work around the main aperture shielding and played games with Vila.

Avon went to his cabin periodically for rest. Logan, not wanting his ship disabled for one minute longer than necessary worked the entire three days.

"Major Vinn, I hope you have some results to justify my giving you this assignment. I would rather have had Travis. But the Andromedan War has changed things wouldn't you say?"

Servalan disliked Space Major Vinn. He was Old Guard and expendable. What Servalan knew about him would guarantee his silence.

"Servalan, my agents are in place, I have--"

"See to it personally Vinn, you'll find I'm very unforgiving about failure."

Major Vinn left without another word. Servalan glared at the cosmos from her space bound stronghold.

"Ready everyone?" Avon checked his monitoring station. "The System will be ready for another hit and run break in. We must employ deception if we are to commandeer Deep Space Vehicle Four, very likely a more advanced version of the Liberator."

"Avon, isn't it back luck to rename a ship, or are you getting sentimental?"

Vila interrupted.

"Is there a limit to your dimwittedness Vila? Blake made the Liberator feared throughout the Federation. Once the Liberator is seen again in open space we will be looked upon as invincible. No one will ever believe that it was destroyed in the first place. Even Servalan's Federation thugs will hesitate to pursue us. Then I will kill her myself." Avon would not be denied.

"If we do live to see a new Liberator Avon, see if you can manage not to wreck this one as well, The System may run out of ships." Vila quipped.

"I may run out of patience first, Vila."

"We'd better get underway Avon." Logan was ready.

Logan watched from the main console. The Oktonus was making headway at better than time distort 8. The System slowly filled the front viewscreen.

"Orac, are you ready?" Avon snapped.

"Yes Avon--"

"Now Orac!"

Orac jammed The Systems' main defense computer with a simulated full scale Federation attack: one that was on a heading opposite the Oktonus.

Four groups of Starcutters burst out of The System and stood off 10,000 spacials from their base. When the Oktonus came into visual range it was instantly recognized as the ship that had broken Avon out of their high security zone.

"Orac, locate Deep Space Vehicle Four and bypass its security system. Logan, follow Orac's coordinates, set down as close as you can and shoot anything that moves. We'll need plenty of covering fire. Until we get inside that ship we are helpless. Vila come with me, I need you to breach any locks that ship might have." Avon sounded very determined. Vila hesitantly consented.

The Oktonus came in much faster than The System's computers anticipated, blasting everything in its path. The massive craft rammed a set of huge alloy doors, shattering them easily. The super-heavy ship flew down the launch bay deep into the heart of The System. Sparks and plasma bolts flew as the Oktonus slammed to the deck next to Deep Space Vehicle Four. The exchange of fire was so intense it could be seen from out in space.

Avon and Vila jumped out of the Oktonus and ran for the ship. Vila started working on the airlock. He looked over his shoulder to find that a squad of System guards had cut Avon off. Avon set Orac down and crouched, drawing his gun.

A mechanical howl came from behind him. Silver-white bolts decimated the guards. Logan shouted at The System security men as his rapid fire cut them down and held the reinforcements at bay.

The ninety seconds it took to for Vila to break into the ship were the longest of his life. Inside it was much like the former Liberator. Avon ran to the pilot's station and sat down. Vila secured Orac and strapped himself in. Oskar covered Logan's retreat with plasma bolts from the ship until he was back aboard.

Heavy weapons opened up on the big craft as it lifted off and flew up the launch bay. The Oktonus followed alongside.

Blast doors began closing as The System attempted to contain the intruders. When the two spacecraft reached the opening it was only large enough for one ship.

Avon flew out into space and Logan punched the Oktonus right through The System's main superstructure. Explosions followed. Decks collapsed onto each other. The System's weapons were silenced.

The spacecraft burst out into deep space and were attacked head on by the Starcutters. The first group was shot to pieces in the crossfire between the two ships.

The remaining three surrounded the Oktonus and the Liberator. A running battle ensued. Logan rolled the Oktonus slowly to let one bank of weapons fire at maximum rate while the others cooled. Avon banked the Liberator and flew right into the remaining Starcutters. Vila activated the flare shield and trained a wide dispersion beam on the attacking spacecraft. Four ships exploded and a fifth broke up. The Liberator sustained many hits but continued to return fire. Flashes of light followed the pair of escaping ships as the Starcutters were destroyed in battle.

"Vila, hold them at bay until we reach a stellar gas cloud 1000 spacials ahead. That will turn their speed into a disadvantage." Avon shouted.

"What about Logan?" Vila was concerned.

"What about him? The System has broken off the attack on Captain Logan and is concentrating on us. He must be in another sector by now. Orac informs me they do not have the resources to build another ship like this one so they want it back very badly."

Captain Logan. It was the first time Avon had referred to him that way. Even Kerr Avon had a little respect for the ex-Federation pilot.

"Orac, how many Starcutters remain?" Avon demanded.

"Seventy craft have been disabled or destroyed, only ten are pursuing."

A huge blast rocked the Liberator.

"Ten, is that all? It'll only take one at this rate." Vila moaned.

"Stay calm Vila, in a few seconds we will be inside that ionized gas cloud and they will be hard pressed to find us."

The battered ship, blackened with fusion and plasma strikes, disappeared into the swirling, glowing cloud. The Starcutters turned back. They were now the only defense for The System.

"Orac, assess the damage to the ship. How long before we can move again?"

Avon paced the bridge.

"The ship has sustained damage to the airlocks, hull sensors and long range detectors. The drives are at 40 percent capacity but intact. The main computer is off line. The auto repair systems will have the ship at full capacity in two hours."

Avon grinned. "Excellent, we just sustained enough damage to destroy any other ship in the galaxy several times over and it will be repaired in less than two hours. This new ship is indeed more powerful."

"So all we have to do is sit tight for two hours and then we can go anywhere we like. Without the sensors we're blind. What if they come looking for us again?"

Vila asked, fear welling up inside him.

"The System will have its hands full with repairs after two visits from Logan. The main computer is not functional so they can't recall the ship. Orac will run the ship while I reprogram it." Avon got some tools and opened a panel underneath the main computer.

"Vila, I'll need your help with this--"

"Avon, do you think there's any wine aboard?" Vila interrupted.

"No Vila."

"Logan always had plenty--"

"Logan is on the other side of the galaxy by now. You've seen him in action. He enjoys killing. He is a homicidal maniac. You are safer with me."

Avon gave Vila his you've-got-no-choice smile.

"Get Orac to help you, Avon."

"Orac does not have the skilled hands of a thief."

Vila gave in and began helping Avon with the repairs.

The two men worked in silence. Avon discovered that the main computer was much more sophisticated. It would take more time to completely reprogram it.

"Did you hear that?" Vila asked nervously

Avon put his head up and looked around.

A gun was thrust in his face.

"I still require Orac." The Cyborg Commander grated in his metallic voice.

Space Major Vinn accompanied him.

"After the Andromedan war the Federation made great advances in prosthetics. We created a soldier with the body of a machine, and, after some conditioning, a fallen trooper's mind: the next logical step after a mutoid. They will respond only to me. I gave them orders to follow you and then rendezvous with me after you had secured the Liberator. " Major Vinn explained.

"The Cyborg will kill you both without hesitation. The Liberator is mine. I'll put it to better use than that megalomaniac Servalan. Imagine a fine ship like this wasted on political errands and infighting."

Vinn glowered at Vila.

"Vila, it seems you failed to blow up Logan and his ship. He'll answer to me as soon as I'm under way." Vinn smiled eerily.

"And that will be right after I kill you."

Vila was petrified. Avon glanced up nonchalantly.

"Orac."

The big cyborg turned his gun on Space Major Vinn.

"Breaching an airlock and boarding my ship has its consequences, Vinn. Orac is more than a match for your tin zombie. That's why you could never locate Orac on Gauda Prime," Avon growled.

"I prefer live soldiers myself. No one move." Captain Baril entered the bridge with two masked Federation Troopers.

"If I'm not permitted to finish this, The System will recall this ship. Then we are all finished." Avon said through his teeth.

"You're bluffing, Avon," Vinn snapped.

"Servalan knew you couldn't be trusted. I've followed you all the way from Gauda Prime. I can't wait to be rid of you and this entire affair. I'd rather be with the fleet in open space than be a part of another Administration intrigue." Baril spoke quietly.

"Give me Orac's key." Baril then demanded.

There was a blast and one of the troopers fell.

"I heard you could use a good pilot, Avon." Tarrant dropped his mask to the deck and pointed his weapon at Baril.

"Captain Baril, it's been a long time since we served together. It's a shame a man like you has to do Servalan's dirty work. Take Vinn here back with you, Servalan will know what to do with him."

Tarrant motioned them towards the corridor. Vila picked up a gun and helped Tarrant lock up Vinn and Baril. Avon deactivated the Cyber Commander.

The new Liberator proved to be very fast, returning to Beta Antares in three hours. Baril and Vinn were escorted to the teleport.

"Servalan will never stop looking for you," Baril asserted.

"Tell her she's going to find me!" Avon growled.

The two men were teleported down to the Federation base.

Avon went to the bridge. Del Tarrant was already at the pilot's station.

"Tarrant, take us out of here. Standard by 16."

The big ship disappeared into a large star cluster.


End file.
